


a lil' something, something

by exrui



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Scott Lang, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Scott Lang, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: preggo scott and t’challa cause there isn’t enough





	a lil' something, something

**Author's Note:**

> yo i’ve never written marvel or mpreg before in my life so this isn’t gonna be all that good lmao (‘:

the king made his way to the common room, he was searching for his lover after not finding him in bed.

bucky seemed to notice his worried demeanor and walked up to him with a knowing smile.

"hey your highness, your husband is tearing up the kitchen again." he smirked.

t'challa laughed softly at the super soldier.

"well, thank you james for notifying me of his whereabouts." 

"no problem, your highness." bucky clapped him on this shoulder and made his way out, doing what ever an ex-assassin would do on their free time.

t'challa walked to the kitchen to see his 7-month pregnant lover, eating a weird combo of pickles and tuna.

the king shook his head while he smiled softly, admiring his husband from where he stood at the door frame.

scott seemed to notice his presence and turned around and said, "hey hunny!" with a mouth full of the weird mix.

"how are you doing, my love?" he asked the older male as he walks closer to him and settles his arms on the man's waist.

"oh im doing great, i just found out how good pickles taste dipped in tuna. wanna try?" scott pushed the pickle to t'challa, and said man tried to not gag at the smell. so he kept a nice smile on his face.

"uh, no thank you scott, i ate earlier and would rather you eat all you may." 

"aww" scott laughed. "that's so sweet. give me a kiss"

t'challa softly chuckled and let scott plant a kiss on his lips.

scott held t'challa face in his hands and deepened the kiss, making it a little heated.

the younger male tightened his arms around his waist, but unfortunately the californian hero pulled away before anything got _too heated._

"hey, i'm gonna go upstairs to lay down for a bit, okay?" scott slowly rubbed his hands down t'challa's chest.

the king slowly nodded. scott kissed him once more and waddled his way to the elevator, smiling adorably at t'challa and with that he was gone to their shared room.

"man," the sound of clint's voice made t'challa jump slightly out of his temporary trance.

"you're hella whipped" clint pushed t'challa jokingly as he laughed, while t'challa blushed slightly.

"shut it, clint." he covered his face as he turned more red.

although he denied it to the archer, he knows damn well that t'challa is totally head over heels for scott lang.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
